The Fairy and the Boy
by NekoFox21
Summary: A fairy helps a lost boy find his way home. Years later the boy finds the fairy again. What will happen?


On a rainy day a little eight-year-old boy with golden hair was lost in forest a mile away from his home village. The boy's name is Shinji and he couldn't find his way. He was scared and alone. He couldn't shout for help because he lacked the ability to speak. Unless someone came by and saw him, he was helpless.

A small purple light appears from above and floats down towards the boy's face. When the light dimmed down he saw that a fairy dressed in white, he had long brown wavy hair, the pupil and sclera of his eyes were black, the iris of the eyes were yellow and butterfly wings that anyone can see through. The creature was about the size of man's thumb.

Frightened and not understanding what he see Shinji's body began to shake wildly. "Don't be scared, human. As I was flying I saw you down here looking sad. Do you need help?" the fairy asked.

Shinji shook his head saying 'yes'.

"Why do you not speak?" the fairy asked. Shinji tried to speak but nothing came out not even a yelp sound.

"You can't speak can you." Shinji shook his head. He was frowning. Tears still forming and flowing down his cheeks

"I can't help you if you can't speak. Do you know sign language?" Shinji shook his again and still frowned. "No need to frown I'll use my magic to give you a voice for the rest of your life."

Shinji closed his eye tightly for moment. After feeling a small sting on his through he opened his eyes. "Go head and say something. Anything."

"W-who are you? What are you?" Shinji asked. The boy's eyes grew wide. This was the first time he heard his own voice and spoke. He was very shocked.

"Surprised?"

"Shocked would be more like it."

"None the less you can speak now. To answer your question my name is Aizen. I'm a fairy."

"I thought fairies couldn't speak."

"I'm using a speak so you can hear me loud and clearly. I also know all the languages humans speaks."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing you're lost."

"Yes Mr Aizen. Do you know a way out of the forest so I can go home to my siblings."

"Yes I do and I will lead you the way out of the forest to your village." Sousuke flew and Shinji followed all the way to the edge of the forest. The village was right down the path a path that comes out from the forest.

"How can I repay you?" Shinji asked "You've done so much for me."

"Make a promise for me."

"Ok."

"Promise you'll come back for me in ten years."

"ok. My name is Shinji."

"I'll remember that name. Don't tell anyone how you got your voice. It's our secrete." The fairy flew away after Shinji ran over to his older brother, Kensie and younger sister, Hiyori. They yelled, cried, and laughed out of joy and happiness.

-Ten years later-

Shinji was eighteen years old. His golden hair is long enough to reach his chin. It use to be long until it was cut last week. His older brother was twenty years old. He is married to a woman named Mashiro. Hiyori was sixteen years old. The middle child of the three was gathering his things and getting ready for a journey that could take lord knows how long. "Where do you plan on going, Shinji?" Nniotra asked

"In the forest."

"ARE YOU INSANE YOU GOT LOST IN THERE ONCE." his sister shouted

"This time Im prepared. I have everything I need."

"Why are going? For how long?" Kensei asked

"I don't know how long I'll be in there. I'm going because I have a feeling that something or someone is calling me." The middle child picked his bag and weapon. He went out of the door of their small house. The other two followed him.

"DON'T GET KILLED." Hiyori shouted "OUR PARENTS WERE KILLED WHILE THEY WERE IN THERE."

"I know." Shinji waved good bye and they waved back. The young men went down the path that lead right into the forest. For a whole day Shinji travel through the forest. He didn't find the thing that has been calling out to him in his dreams for months and he knows that thing is in forest. He just didn't know what.

When the sun was going down Shinji found a willow tree with black bark, purple flowers and leaf. The tree was in front of a lake with clear blue water. Shinji settled down against the tree truck surprisingly the tree felt very warm comfortable. Strange trees shouldn't feel warm. The area felt safe and welcoming.

He closed his eyes and dozed off. All the traveling made him very tired. He was so tired he didn't set up a camp, start a fire, or even get himself something to eat. He just laid there against the tree's trunk and rested. Around eleven at night Shinji woke from hearing a husky voice whispering in his ear.

When he opened his eyes he found a man dressed, long wavy brown hair, yellow eyes with black pupils and sclera. He didn't demonic but he didn't human either. "Who are you? What are you?"

"You don't remember me Shinji? What a shame. I was the one who gave you your voice." Aizen said.

"You're the fairy named Aizen? The same fairy that helped me find my way home and gave the ability to speak?"

"The very same. You were very cute when you were an eight year boy. Now you're handsome young man." The comment made Shinji blush. Aizen grinned.

"Wait a minute. You're about 6'0. You use to be the size of a man's thumb. You're wings are gone."

"I can explain that. Shinji, fairies don't live as fairies forever. There comes a time when a fairy turns into a demon or a human for rest of their lives which, is at the end of their twentieth year of life. I'm near the end of my twentieth year. Shinji only you can turn me into a human."

"What? How so?"

"Fairies can turn into humans with a kiss from any human of the fairy's choice whether they're a man or a woman. That fairy has to get that kiss by the end of their twentieth year of live. If that fairy never gets that kiss then they'll turn into a demon."

"Is this you're last day of getting that kiss?"

"Yes. I have to get that kiss by midnight tonight turn into a human. I choose you Shinji. I know it's sudden and strange but I'm begging you please don't let me turn into a demon."

"Very well I'll do it but I have to ask... What made you choose me?"

"Because I knew you would come here. I had faith that you wouldn't break your promise. Plus, I had a feeling you would turn out to be good looking man." Shinji's cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Couldn't you force the kiss onto me?"

"No, both the fairy and the human have to be willing to kiss each other."

"I just asked out of curiosity." The midnight hour arrived. Shinji and Aizen pressed their lips together. While they kissed Aizen transformed into a human. When the transformation was done they pulled away. The kiss worked. Aizen was now a human.

His abnormal yellow eyes were now normal brown eyes. His magic was gone and he didn't have to use a spell to sound like a normal human man. Shinji thought he looked very handsome much better than himself. His height remained at 6'0. His long hair was short.

"How do I look, Shinji?"

"You look very handsome."

"I don't look odd or anything?"

"No you look fine. Go look for yourself." Aizen went over to the lake and looked at his reflection. He saw the changes. He was very happy to be human instead of an ugly demon. The brown haired human ran over to Shinji and embraced him in his arms.

"Thank you Shinji. You've blessed me humanity." They were so happy they both started to cry as they smiled at each other.

"It was the least I can do after all you helped me ten years ago." Aizen kissed his forehead. After a while they both fell asleep peacefully under the night sky. The next morning they both left the forest. Through the whole day they travel through the forest to get out. They traveled by foot.

"Aizen were you the last fairy?"

"Yes I was."

"What happened to the other fairies?"

"They all turned into demons." Hearing that brought fear to Shinji until Aizen assured him that he didn't need to worry.

"No need to fear Shinji. They all died in a battle against each other."

"Did you see it all happen."

"Yes."

"Aizen what will you do?"

"I don't know. Learn to live like a human."

"Live with me in my village and I'll help you."

"You don't-"

"I want you to. Besides living with a good looking man like yourself would-" Aizen kissed Shinji on the lips.

"I except your offer. When we get there I think I should get a new set of cloths." All Aizen had to cover his body was a brown cotton cloak he made himself (by hand) three years ago.

"I agree." By sunset they reached Shinji's village and started a new life together. Their love for each other grew stronger every passing day and night. They lived peacefully until the day they died.

~end~

-TBC-


End file.
